The End of Silliness?
The End of Silliness?, also known as Silly Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales and the second sing along video. This episode takes places after the events of Madame Blueberry. Plot Because one of Larry's silly songs was so silly and confusing, Archibald has cancelled Silly Songs with Larry. Feeling depressed, he goes down to Jimmy's ice cream parlor to drown his sorrows. While there, Jimmy tries and fails to cheer up Larry by showing him past Silly Songs. Archibald later appears with his wife and at first tries to avoid being recognized by Larry, but eventually he reveals himself and introduces Mr. Lunt's love song, "His Cheeseburger." Now understanding the reason for Larry's distress, Jimmy becomes angry and stands up for Larry, stating that he would feel the same way if he were in Larry's position. Archibald apologizes and reads Larry a petition from millions of fans who all say that the misunderstanding from the "The Song of the Cebu" incident should be forgiven and forget. Archibald then lets Larry know that he can perform Silly Songs again. Overjoyed, Larry is given the honor of releasing a new song. Characters *Larry *Archibald Songs *The Song of the Cebú *Good Morning George Fun Facts Explanations *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia *This is the first episode to use rain effects. *This marks the last appearance of Lovely to date. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone said a big no. *The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but they declined it. **The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resmsble his art style from the Cebu song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was a ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the altenrtive one. Remarks *The settings menu shows Larry with Babara Manntee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should've d know what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth. Goofs *When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. Inside References *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. Real World References *As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. Fast Forward *Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Silly Songs with Larry Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos